


Vampire Barbie and Teen Wolf Have Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Tyler have a burning question that wasn't covered in sex ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Barbie and Teen Wolf Have Sex

If Damon jokes one more time about developing a TV series, movie or comic book based on Caroline’s life, she will kill him. It doesn’t matter that he’s older and stronger. She’ll find a way. Anything to keep _The Adventures of Vampire Barbie and Teen Wolf_ from the public.

Caroline remembers worrying about normal things: making the cheerleading squad, what color to paint her nails, picking a theme song for prom. Now, on top of her insatiable craving for blood, she has to worry about the logistics of vampire-werewolf sex.

If Tyler bites her when he’s in his human form, will she still die? Damon doesn’t know, although he’s still laughing about the question. Katherine won’t say, though Caroline’s sure she knows, since she was totally doing Tyler’s uncle. Elijah’s left town again. Caroline’s so desperate that she’s asked Alaric to research the subject. Now there was an awkward conversation.

Caroline and Tyler tried waiting but when it became clear they couldn’t stand the tug of desire any longer, they decided to just be very, very careful. It’s not easy. They’re both so powerful and it would feel so good to let it go, to rip and tear and scream while they fuck. Instead, everything is slow and gentle. Sweet.

It’s driving them both insane.


End file.
